Uranus Knight
by Kira Aurora
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. An unexpected person shows up at Juuban High and followed by other people looking for Ranma. Please Reviews Please
1. Uranus Knight - Kira's Past

Uranus Knight   
Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover 

Chapter 01: Kira Past   
Sept.16/00   
By Kira T. Sky Aurora 

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.   
*****   
Remembering seven years ago when I left home and came to the Tendo dojo to learn the Anything Goes style martial arts. I've always wish to learn martial arts and become a martial artist but my mom always get angry when I ask her. She always makes me and Haruka wear dresses because she doesn't want us to disgrace her. At school we would get teased and pushed around, every time some bullies pushes me Haruka would always stand in front and protect me. 

One day when I was about five Haruka and I have to rush home and clean up our selves before our mother sees us and starts yelling at us. We cleaned the bloody scrapes on our knees, we change into another dress and we manage to get the sand and dirt out of our hair. Haruka had blond hair like mother and I had black hair like father. The strange thing was that there was a bit of white hair in the front right side corner and it looked like I highlighted my hair. The cool white highlight was there from when I was born and no matter what mother did she couldn't get rid of it, it would just grow back if she cut it and if she dyes it black it would just fade. We went to father's bakery together, when we got there he saw our scraped knees and knew what happened again. 

" Haruka, Kira why were you two fighting this time." he asked. 

" Some guy came up to us and started to push us we ask him to stop but…" I didn't know how to finish because I knew we were in trouble again. 

" But he wouldn't stop and tripped Kira on the ground so…so…" Haruka hesitated to finish her words. 

" So you started to fight" father finish. 

" Yes" I said softly. 

" Your mother is not going to like this but lets just get you two home first." He closed his bakery and we went home together. 

That night we got sent to our room without dinner. Haruka and I shared a room so together we can hear them yelling in the living room. Later that night we sneak to the kitchen to find something to eat and as usually father would leave something for us to eat. 

" Hey Kira are you okay?" That broke me out of daydreaming. 

" Yeah I am fine Akane." I replied. 

" You don't look fine, you didn't finish your kata." Akane said a bit concerned. 

" Oh, I was just thinking of something." 

"Well if we don't hurry up we might have to miss breakfast." Akane said.

So I finished up my kata and we started to spar and I can feel Akane improved a bit after all the training she gets every morning. I wish I can have that extra training but then again I wouldn't want to deal with all those jerks.   
-----------   
I took a quick shower then drop into the tub filled with hot water and relaxed drifting back to daydreaming. 

When I was seven I gather the courage to ask my mother if I could take martial arts but she said no and scold me for ten minutes and hurried me to take my flute lessons while Haruka took piano lessons. We started to take piano and flute lessons when we were three, Haruka started a year before me but I learn really fast so I can stop take flute lessons in six months. Well its better to say I take dizi lessons. Dizi was a kind of wind instrument and Dizi were popular in China long before the Han Dynasty. Dizi can be made of bamboo, wood, plastic and stone. It has one blowing hole, one membrane hole and six fingers hole. (I will call the dizi flute that is easier for me) 

My mother got mad at me for keep trying to take Martial Arts lessons and started to wear boyish style clothes and never wearing a dress. The only way to get me wearing a dress is if she tied me up and forces me to wear one. I got involved with a lot of fights even more than Haruka and we joined every sport we can and liked. At eight I found out about the Tendo dojo of the anything goes style and I was begging to go and learn that style but my mom got really mad. 

" IF YOU WISH TO LEARN MARTIAL ARTS THAN GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" She yelled. 

I was really wanting to go so I screamed " FINE!" and I ran to my room packed all my boyish clothes, grabbed my flute and the little bit of money I saved up. I was ready to leave when Haruka walk in she didn't know what happened so she started to panic. 

" Where are you going Kira?" Haruka asked. 

" I am leaving to go learn and train the Anything Goes at the Tendo Dojo, I will keep in contact with you but never let mother know and you can tell father and no one else." I answered. 

" Bye I will miss you Haruka." Haruka was shocked to hear me say that and I can remember seeing tears that I never see from her any more. 

I gave her a hug then ran off to the Tendo dojo In Nerima, when I got to the dojo I remember it was Kasumi who open the door and… 

Akane stick her head out from the laundry room and ask me " Hey Kira can I come in and take a bath with you? Since you still not finish and I don't want to be late." 

" Sure Akane your welcome if you don't mind." The last part almost came out as a whisper. 

" Why would I mine Kira," Akane said as she put her hand on my shoulder, " Its not like you are interested in me are you?" she teased. 

" No, Of course not I know you since we were kids, you're like a sister to me." I blurred out to make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea. 

" Then it's okay because I don't care if you are a lesbian or not it doesn't make you different you're still my onee-chan." Akane said as she washed herself. 

" Thanks imouto-chan." I said I went back to relaxing in the tub. 

" Kira you seem distracted this morning in practice. What's in your mind?" Akane ask as she dropped. 

" I was just thinking about when I first came to the dojo. Do you remember anything about it?" I asked. 

" I remembered Kasumi opened the door and you were there with a back pack and a flute in your hand. Kasumi let you in and you ask father if you can stay and learn the Anything Goes style." Akane thought for a minute and I help her out. 

" Your father ask me about me parents and I told you my story, then Kasumi told me to stay if I help her with the housework and I can stay in the guest room." I said. 

" But I still don't believe that you are better than me in martial arts, you started after me and manage to catch up and past me." Akane said sadly. 

" But I am always a fast learner remember, " I teased her, " maybe you can catch up later."   
-----   
" Hey Akane, Kira breakfast is ready hurry up and finish your bath and came down." Kasumi called from the hall. 

We hurried and finish our bath then got dressed I was in white jeans, white T-shirt and a white shirt and Akane dressed in her usually uniform. My hair as usually is kept short like Haruka except for the thin waist long braided hair in the back and the white highlight is in the front right corner. I ran to my room to get my sliver cross necklace and put it on, the cross is identical to Haruka's except hers is gold and mines is sliver. I put my flute in its carrier that is strapped to my lower left leg and went down stairs. 

When I finish breakfast Nabiki is already gone and Akane is getting ready to leave. We are going to be late if we don't hurry so we ran as fast as we can with Akane struggling to keep up with me. 

" Akane is it okay if I help you today because I don't want to be late?" I asked while running and slowed down a bit so Akane can answer my question. 

" Sure, you used to have to fight until you announce that you were a lesbian." Akane said. 

" Well if you remember right I announce it because Nabiki sell the information to Kuno and he yelled it out." I said. 

" Then every body started to ask you if it is true and what is it like to be different." She said with a smile, remembering Kuno's reaction. 

As we reach the school we can see the bunch of boys waiting to get beaten up so we speed up our running. We can also hear them yelling " MY BEAUTIFUL AKANE WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" and "AKANE I LOVE YOU, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY." It took us 20 seconds and they were all down on the floor. 

" My beautiful Akane and Kira would you go on a date with me?" when we heard that we already knew who it was. Then we saw Kuno he raised his bokken and point it to the sky, " I Takewaki Kuno the shooting star… I mean Blue thunder of Furinken Hig…" he got cut off by a punch in the face and he landed by the tree. 

" Shut up you can't even get your name right." I was I bit frustrated because I am going to be late if I let him finished. I grabbed Akane's hand and we headed to class.   
-----   
People in the street looked amazed with horror as a giant panda threw flurry of punches at a small red head girl. The girl dodged them and flipped down the rain-slicked street avoiding all of them. 

" Getting slow old man." She yelled. 

Then she counter attacked the panda throwing punches after punches and numberless kicks in an amazing speed. The panda just blocked them growling and snarling all the while. Just when it looked like the panda was about to get a solid punch at the girl she dodged it and slipped close to the panda. The girl grab the panda's arm while an unbelievable show of strength she flipped the panda over her shoulder and sent it crashing into a traffic sign. 

The girl looked to see if the panda was going to get up and attack again. After a few minutes and ensure the panda didn't get up and continued to attack she lifted her pack and started to walk down the street. 

" I am going back to China." The girl yelled as she walked. 

At that time the panda got up and grab the stop sign and sneak up on the girl and whacked her. It tossed her on its shoulder and grabs the pack and walked to the direction they were heading. Seeing staring faces the panda gave a few growls and the people all seem to be interested in something else.   
-----   
" Another boring day at school nothing ever gets interesting." Kira complained. 

" With what happens at school in the morning I don't know if anything would get interesting." I said. 

" Yeah your right." Kira replied. 

" Hey Kira when are you going to Juuban? I want to see your sister for once." I asked. 

" I am going this Sunday to the race tracks, I got some betting to make." a smile started to show on her face. " And remember not to say a word about me betting to Nabiki she might drain up my money in seconds." Kira said seriously. 

" Race you home slowest one pays for ice cream on Sunday." With that I ran off to get a head start but I know that Kira's going to beat me again but it's worth a try.   
-----   
Soun Tendo finish reading the post card with a panda in the front, he looked up with tears running down his cheeks. The post card said (Bring Ranma From China Genma.) 

" Finally Genma's coming back, I got to tell them." Soun said.   
*****   
Author's notes- 

Well, here's my first fan fiction. Instead of studying, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction. A lot of it is good, some of it not so good. I hope it is entertaining for every one. I will probably bore all of you with notes like this at the end of each story. For those of you who know Japanese, I'm sorry if I have used anything improperly. I'm starting to learn Japanese. Remember to send me some comments or reviews PLEASE. 

This story takes place from before Sailormoon S to the end of Sailormoon S and for Ranma it takes place from the starting. For the story I change their age so it can fit the story. 

Usagi Tsukino15,Ami Mizuno15, Minako Aino15,Rei Hino15, Makoto Kino15,Kira Tenoh15, Ranma Saotome15, Akane Tendo15, Haruka Tenoh16, Michiru Kaioh16, Mamoru Chiba19, Hotaru Tomoe13, Chibi-Usa Tsukino13, Setsuna Meioh?? 

Chapter 02: The Engagement   
Ranma comes to the Tendo dojo and gets engage to one of the tendo girls.

Sept.17/00   
Kirameku@sailorjupiter.com 


	2. Uranus Knight 2 - The Engagement

Uranus Knight   
Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover 

Chapter 02: The Engagement   
Sept.17/00   
By Kira T. Sky Aurora 

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.   
*****   
Soun Paused at the door to the kitchen brushing aside the curtain. At the counter Kasumi is busy preparing the evening meal. Several bowls that were already filled with raw chopped vegetables sat to one side and a pot on the stove emitted a pleasant melody of scents and spices. 

" Kasumi," pausing her cutting Kasumi grabbed a small towel to wipe her hands and turned towards the door. 

" Yes, what is it father?" She replied as continue to dry her hands against the towel. 

" Could you please go and get your sisters I have something very important to speak to each of you about." 

"Yes, of course just give me a moment to finish up here." Kasumi said 

Soun gave her a grin and a satisfied nod before ducking back out behind the curtain and heading back down the hall to the living room. Turning back to the counter Kasumi put the bowls and other items to one side and took the pot off the element. She untied her apron around her waist and places it on its hook by the fridge. As she ducked past the curtains heading into the house she could not help but wonder what her father had to say. Soun returned to the living room and sat down on the far side of the table, his back facing the yard as he awaited the arrival of his three daughters.   
-----   
Nabiki walk in the dojo and said, " Father has something to say and he is waiting in the living room." Then Nabiki turned around and left. 

Nabiki, Akane and I stepped in to join Kasumi and Mr. Tendo in the living room. Nabiki was wearing her uniform, Akane was dressed in her yellow gi and I am in my white shirt, T-shirt and jeans. 

" What is it father?" asked Nabiki. 

" My old friend Genma is coming back from his training trip in china with his son." Soun said. 

" So what does that got to do with us?" Akane asked. 

"Me and Genma agree to join the two school's by engaging Genma's son to one of my daughters." Soun said with a smile. 

" Good that got nothing to do with me." I said happily and everyone looked at me. 

" What, I'm a Tenoh not a Tendo so there is nothing to do with me." After I made my point everyone turned back to their original position. 

" Oh, I hope he is not younger that me." Kasumi said. 

" Is he rich and Handsome?" Nabiki asked and I can see the money signs in her eyes. 

" I don't like boy's, they bug me enough already every morning." Akane said.   
-----   
< Not another guy I wish he picked one of my sisters. > I thought. 

" Put me down, I don't want a fiancées, I need to go back to china." Suddenly came from the outside. 

" I don't want to be engaged to a girl I don't know. You're the one who made the engagement then why don't you marry them yourself. PUT ME DOWN." 

I ran outside to see whom it was. Kira, Nabiki, Kasumi and father followed me. I stopped when I saw a giant panda and a guy on its shoulder and the panda lowered the guy to face me. He was a bit shorter than me with flaming red hair in a pigtail. 

" Hi I am Ranma Saotome." He introduced himself. 

" I am Akane Tendo," Akane introduced herself. 

" Ranma!" father yelled running to him arms spread and ready to hug him when Kira stopped him. 

" You engaged your daughters to a girl?" Kira asked confused. 

" A GIRL!" my sisters, father and I yelled in surprised.   
-----   
When the panda drop that guy down I notice something bulging on his chest, looking closely I realize that he was not a guy but a girl. She wearied a Chinese red silk top and black silk bottom with her hair tied in a pigtail and she introduced herself as Ranma Saotome. < Mr. Tendo engaged his daughters to a girl. > I thought. Then Mr. Tendo ran with his arms spread and ready to hug her so I stopped him. I stopped him because he would probably do his hug, feels something, pull apart then put his hands on her chest to make sure. 

" You engaged your daughters to a girl?" I asked and was hit with a series of " A GIRL!" 

Then Nabiki walked up to Ranma and poked her in the chest, " Yep Kira's right Ranma's a girl." Nabiki concluded. 

" How did you know she was a girl when we thought she was a boy?" Akane questioned me. 

" Well because I know what to look for and I see you guy missed the bulge on her chest." I answer. 

" I wouldn't be looking if she was a guy would I?" I questioned Akane back. 

" I AM A GUY!" Ranma-chan yelled. 

We looked at her then Akane grabbed her hand and asked, " You train right?" Ranma nodded. 

" I train when I was five." Ranma-chan said. 

" Okay let's spar." Then Akane dragged Ranma-chan and me to the dojo. 

I watch Akane and Ranma-chan spar, Ranma-chan was dodging all of Akane's attacks. Then she did a flipped behind Akane and poke her in the forehead when she turned around. < Wow she is fast. > I thought. When my match with Ranma-chan started I attacked her with a fast punches and kicks but the weird thing was she attacked me instead of dodging. I dodge most of her attacks but when I was thrown down the fifth time I yield. 

" Your better than Akane…" The Ranma-chan paused, " What's your name?" 

Then I remember I forgot to introduce myself, " My name is Kira Tenoh." I said. 

" Ranma why did you only dodged when you were sparing with Akane but attacked when sparring with me?" I asked. 

" Because I don't hit girls." Ranma-chan replied. 

" WHAT!!!" me and Akane yelled. 

" But Kira is a girl!" Akane blurred out. 

" WHAT!" Ranma-chan yelled and turned to me. 

"What? I never said I was a boy. But why wouldn't you hit girls?" I asked Ranma-chan again. 

" Because a guy does not hit a girl." Ranma-chan said. 

" I hope the boys in our school know that." I muttered under my breath. 

" But you are a girl not a boy." Akane pointed out. 

"I AM A GUY!" Ranma-chan yelled. 

" Ranma you must be tired and sweaty, you can go take a bath." Kasumi said from the door then walked away. Akane walked out of the dojo and headed up to her room. 

" Ranma can you teach me to be as fast as you?" I asked. 

" Sure we can practice every morning together." 

" Okay, sure." I replied and Ranma-chan walked out of the dojo. 

I walked to the koi pond and stand in the biggest rock, I grabbed my white bamboo flute and started to play a soft melody, the music was interrupted by Akane screaming. 

" THERE'S A GUY IN THE BATHROOM!" Akane screamed as she came running down and grab the coffee table. 

" But Ranma was in there first wouldn't she see him first?" Nabiki asked. 

" It was me." Said a guy dressed exactly the same as Ranma-chan but he has black hair and he is a bit taller. 

" Who are you?" I question him. 

" I am Ranma Saotome, the girl you saw earlier was me. There was a paused and everything was silent. 

" Do you care to explain?" Nabiki asked. 

" Well, it started when we were in china." A man in a white gi and a white bandana covering his head with a pair of glasses. 

" Who are you?" asked Akane. 

" I am Genma Saotome." Genma said. 

" Okay continue your story." I said   
-----   
When they finished the story I stand there amazed at what Ranma have been through. I can't believe that father of his rapped him in sausage and threw him in a pit of starving cats again and again. 

" I really regret it, why did you have to bring me to Jusenkyo." Ranma said. 

" A martial artist needs to go to different places to upgrade their strength." Mr. Saotome scolds. 

" Stop giving excuses old man I …" 

Before he finished Mr. Saotome grabbed him and throw him in the koi pond then a girl emerged from the pond. Her voice was a bit higher than before and she was a bit shorter with the same red hair she had when we first met. Mr. Tendo walked up to Ranma when she walked back in the house. 

" Kasumi 18, Nabiki 16 and Akane 15. Who do you pick to be your fiancée." He said as he pat her shoulder. 

" Why don't you pick Akane," Kasumi and Nabiki said at the same time while they backed up and pushed Akane forward. 

" WHAT!!! Why me?" Akane questioned and spin around to glare at her sisters. 

" Well you don't like boys and Ranma's half girl and you're the same age." Nabiki said. 

" What I have to be engaged to this pervert." Akane shouted. 

" Me engaged to this tomboy." Ranma yelled back. 

This continued for a while and everybody got bored watching them exchange tongues and words. 

" SHUT UP!!!" I yelled and everyone turned to me. 

" If Ranma and Mr. Saotome stays here where are they going to sleep?" I asked, " and if you say the guest room where will I sleep?" 

" Kira you can stay in Akane's room for now until we think of something else." Nabiki said after giving it a quick though. 

" Okay, you two can continue." I said, as a walked away I can hear their assaults starting again.   
-----   
I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast after my morning jog. I sat down watching Mr. Saotome and Ranma throwing punches and numberless kicks in fast speed at each other. Kasumi walkout of the kitchen and called them in for breakfast. Then a wet Ranma-chan ran in and started eating. Once everyone got there Mr. Saotome and Ranma were already eating and half the food was already gone.   
-----   
After breakfast I ran to Akane's room to get my school bag and my flute then went downstairs. 

" SCHOOL!!!!!" yelled Ranma as I walked in. 

" Hey that's the same school we go to." Nabiki said as she disappeared from the front door. 

" Come on, Kabuki's already gone we got to go." I told Ranma and Akane.   
-----   
The trio walked to school Akane and Kira on the sidewalk with Ranma walking on top of the fence with both hands in his pockets. 

" Hey Ranma why are you walking on top of the fence," Kira asked

" The old man always make everything I do training and this can help me on my balance." Ranma answered, " Do you want to try?" 

" Sure." Kira replied. 

" Jump on I will help you balance," Ranma said. 

Then Kira jumped on the fence and started walking. At first she was having some trouble but she soon got the hang of it and walked in a normal pace. 

" Hey Akane do you want me to help you this morning." Kira asked from the top of the fence. 

" I can do it myself." 

" What are you two talking about," the confused Ranma asked, as they get closer to school. 

Akane speed up and Kira also speed up on the fence but a bit slower. Kira jumped on the wall when she reached the school and watched Akane. Ranma jumped on the wall beside Kira and saw Akane already half finished with her morning exercise. Kira and Ranma waited on the wall for Akane to finish before jumping down to met with her. Then Kuno walked out from behind the trees. 

" Akane today will be the day you except your defeat by me, I shall date you after the fight." Then he looked to Kira, " My beautiful Kira I have heard enough to realize the perversion of such heavenly angel cannot continue, I know some dark sorcerer has used magic into such evil, forgive me for this I must do if I am to save you." Kuno said all in one breathe. 

" What the freak is he talking about is he insane," whispered Ranma to Kira. 

" Yes, you got that right." Kira whispered back. 

" Who are you that dares to talk to my fair ladies?" asked Kuno as he points his bokken at Ranma.   
*****   
Author's notes- 

Helo this is Kira ^_~ its time for my notes, I am going to call Ranma, Ranma-chan when he is a girl. So what do you think of the second chapter is it okay. Remember to send me some comments or reviews Please remember REVIEWS. THANKS a lot for people who wrote me some review on my first chapter. And the next chapter will be out shortly I hope. 

Chapter 03: The day in Juuban   
Kira and Akane go to Juuban and Akane met an old friend. 

Dec. 29/00   
Kirameku@sailorjupiter.com 


	3. Uranus Knight 3 - The Day In Juuban

Uranus Knight   
Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover 

Chapter 03: The Day In Juuban   
Dec. 29/00   
By: Kira T. Sky Aurora 

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.   
*****   
" Who are you that dares to talk to my fair ladies?" asked Kuno as he points his bokken at Ranma. 

" I…." Ranma said before Kuno stopped him. 

" But before you give your name you should know that I am title champion of high-school's kendo, I am the undefeated master of the samurai's blade, my skills is without equal, I am he who is known as the Blue Thunder of Furinken High Takewaki Kuno," he said all in one breath. 

" Does he always say stuff in one breath?" Ranma whisper to Kira and she nods. 

" Well I'm a house guest at the Tendo Dojo, my.." Ranma was once again cut off by Kuno. 

" WHAT!!" Kuno yelled, " HOW DARE YOU LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS AKANE AND KIRA." 

" My name is Ranma Saotome, heir of Saotome's Anything Goes martial arts." Ranma finished. 

Kuno raced forward and trashed his sword at Ranma. TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA. Ranma dodged all of Kuno's attack and in the background you can hear thunder. When Ranma was about to attack Kuno it started to rain drop by drop slowly. Kira ran up to Ranma and grabbed him as he changed into a girl. They ran into school and Akane finished Kuno with a kick and ran in after them.   
-----  
We were late for class because we had to look for hot water for Ranma-chan to reverse back to a boy. After Ranma was introduced to the class then we were sent out to stand in the hall with water buckets. 

" Hey why do you have to fight with all those boys this morning." Ranma asked. 

" Some time ago Kuno announced that to date me they would have to beat me." Akane said. 

" Then every morning after that we had to beat them before going to class." I finished. 

" What do you mean by we?" Ranma said a bit confused. 

" Never mine." I reply. 

" Okay" Ranma said. 

Then suddenly Kuno showed up and tried to splash us with water. We were lucky to dodge the water but now Akane and Ranma had new problems. Nabiki must have made a lot today because Kuno just yelled out that Akane and Ranma are engaged. Right after that window flew open with head popping out asking if it is true. I just stood there watch Ranma and Akane explain to everyone because I don't want to get involved with problems that are this big. < What an eventful day> I thought.   
-----   
" Hey, Akane are you ready yet? I'm going to leave without you if you don't hurry." I yelled. 

" I'm coming," Akane answered as she ran down the stairs. 

" What took you so long? Lets hurry or we'll miss the train." I said. 

I wore the same thing I wore everyday and Akane wore blue jeans with a yellow sweatshirt. We ran out the door and continue running all the way to the train station. We were lucky we made it there before the train left or we would miss the race.   
-----   
I took Akane to my father's bakery when we got to Juuban because I needed to get my bike. My father was not there but luckily I brought the key he gave me some years ago. I passed Akane a helmet and when I got the engine to start we drove off to the racing tracks. 

We got there with just only a few minutes before the race so I droved my bike into Haruka's garage. I took me a few minutes just to get the guard to let us in, when I got in I parked my bike in the corner of Haruka's garage where it wouldn't be in the way. Then I heard a very familiar voice coming from behind me. 

" Hey! Looking good, you sure keep in shape." I turned around and found the owner of the voice. 

" Hello, Haruka how are you doing?" I asked. 

" Good as usual." Haruka replied. 

" This is my friend Akane Tendo." I introduce Akane to Haruka. 

" Hi, I am Haruka Tenoh." Haruka said. 

" Haruka can Akane stay here with your crew? I got that get some betting done." I said. 

" Sure, I got to get ready see you later." Haruka said as she walked away, at the same time I dashed of to make my bets.   
-----   
" Haruka! Keep It Up, your doing great." Kira said as she walked into Haruka's garage with a huge smile on her face. 

" So how much did you make from the betting?" Haruka asked. 

" A lot." Kira answered. 

" Come on tell me?" Haruka asked again. 

" Maybe next time." Kira answered. 

" Fine next time, you help me place some bets, I'm sure you know who will win." Haruka said with a smile. 

" Okay, Akane are you ready to go? You still got to treat me to ice cream." Kira said. 

" Lets go." Akane said. 

" See you next time Bye." Akane and I said together to Haruka. 

Then Kira drove off with Akane sitting behind her.   
-----   
" Hey Meatball head that's enough give us a chance to order our ice cream." Rei complained. 

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Usagi yelled back at Rei. 

I though. " Hey Mako-chan what do you want?" Minako asked. 

I ordered my ice cream and continue looking around for good-looking guys. After scanning the place I was disappointed because there was no good looking guys. Then I saw a handsome guy in white and he has a flute strapped to his leg. < He looks just like my old boyfriend. No he looks better then my old boyfriend. >

" Hey Mako-chan your ice cream is melting." Usagi said. 

" Is something wrong Mako-chan?" asked Ami. 

" No I'm alright," I answered. 

I went back to my melting ice cream and took quick glances over to the table where he is sitting. < I wonder who's the girl sitting across from him. I hope she's not his girlfriend. I think I saw him look this way > I quickly looked away.   
-----   
After awhile Rei caught Makoto looking at something and looks like there are hearts in her eyes. Rei looked in the direction Makoto was looking at and saw someone familiar. Rei got up and started to walk towards the table she was looking at a while ago.   
-----   
The first thing I saw once I enter is a beautiful brunette in green sitting in a table with four other girls. I sat down and order my ice cream then looked at the beautiful girl when I saw her looking this way I looked away and waited for my ice cream. After a while I caught the brunette girl looking at me again. Then I saw the girl in read with long black hair sitting in the same table as the brunette walked towards us. I saw Akane looked up then a smile appeared on her face. < What's going on > I didn't understand the rest of the girl from that table also walked towards our table following their friend. 

" Hey Rei long time no see." Akane greeted the girl in red. 

< So she's a friend. > I thought " Hi Akane how are you doing?" Rei asked. 

" I doing fine." Akane answered. 

" Akane do you know this girl." I asked. 

" This is one of my old friends, her mother and my mother was best friends and we met each other when her mom was coming other some years ago. 

" Care to introduce your friend." Rei asked as her friend reached our table. 

" This is Kira Tenoh…" 

" And I study Martial Arts under Akane's father." I said not letting Akane finish, " So may I have the name of the five angels in front of me?" I asked. 

They all blushed and hearts appeared in their eyes except for the one in blue. From the corner of my eyes I can see Akane trying hard to not laugh. 

" My name is Rei Hino," Akane's friend said. 

" I am Usagi Tsukino," the blond girl with two bun on her head said. 

" I am Minako Aino," the other blond girl with a red bow said. 

" Nice to meet you my name is Ami Mizuno." Said the girl with blue hair that looks a bit like Akane. 

" I am Makoto Kino," said the beautiful brunette. 

" It my pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook their hands but when I got to Makoto I planted a kiss on the back of her hand. 

" Since we are done here lets go, my treat." I said as I pulled out some bills and left more than enough to pay for the ice creams on the table. 

Once we were out the door I sensed something was going to happened but I don't know what. Akane walked with the girls to Rei temple talking about things I was not interested in. So I just followed them on my bike. I parked my bike at the bottom of the stair and walked up the stair with everyone else. At the top of the temple stairs I heard something move from behind the trees. 

" Who is it?" I yelled as I turned to the direction the sound was coming if. 

Then something fast was thrown straight at me Akane and me. We caught it easily and looked to see what it was. < A rose?? KUNO > I looked over to Akane and know she was thinking of the same thing. < Oh no!!! What will the others think when they know I am a girl? What will Makoto think? Now I can never get Makoto to like me what should I do???? > 

" KIRA!!! HEY KIRA!!!" Akane yelled. 

" What?" I asked. 

" I have been calling for a few times." Akane said. 

" Oh, sorry I kinda drifted off for a sec." I said as I turn back to the trees and saw Kuno coming out from behind it. 

" It is I master of samurai's blade known as the Blue Thunder of Furinken High Takewaki Kuno." He said. 

" Whats wrong with you can't you wait till Monday to get beaten up!!! Why the hell are you following us?" I yelled getting frustrated. 

" I heard enough to realize the perversion of such heavely angel cannot continue. No doubt some dark sorceror has bewitched you into such evil, forgive me for this I must do if I am to save you." Kuno said. 

" Kira's a girl???" Rei asked looking at Akane. 

" That's it Kuno I had enough it's bad enough that you yell out to the whole school and made me lose most of my friends now you go following me around and yelling it to my new friend's!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KUNO." I screamed the charged up to Kuno and punched him. 

" We got to stop Kira or Kuno is going to end up seriously injured." Akane said. 

" THERE IS NO DARK SORCEROR SO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I yelled before unleashing more punches and kicks at Kuno. 

I continue to attack Kuno until Akane stopped me and try to pin me to the ground but I go free. Then Makoto and Rei both pin my arms to the ground with Minako and Usagi pinning my leg to the ground.   
-----   
Akane went up to Kuno to punch him in the face then took out her mallet and gave him a ride on Akane's Airway to Dr. Tofu's. Akane went back to check on Kira and saw that Usagi had already calmed her. Kira was looking at Makoto for an answer to see if she would ignore her like most of her friend back in Nerima. 

" Kira no matter what happens you will be our friend." Makoto said with a friendly smile. 

Then they lifted Kira off the ground and went into the temple.   
*****   
Author's notes-

Okie here is chapter 3 I am not sure about putting Ranma and Usagi together so for now like will be Usagi / Mamoru and Akane / Ranma but it might change. Remember to send me some comments or reviews Please remember REVIEWS. THANKS a lot for people who wrote me a review. And the next chapter will be out shortly I hope to get chap 4 out before going back to school. 

Chapter 04: A new beginning   
A year past Ranma, Akane and Kira are moving to Juuban. Some thing happens to Kira in the past year? 

Jan 02/ 01  
Kirameku@sailorjupiter.com 


	4. Uranus Knight 4 - A New Beginning

Uranus Knight   
Ranma/Sailor moon Crossover 

Chapter 04: A New Beginning 

Jan 13/ 01   
By: Kira T. Sky Aurora 

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honor these creators and their works. No infringement intended.   
*****   
A lot has happened in a year with Ranma here. It starts with Ryoga Hibiki, he claims that Ranma ruined his life and he is here for revenge. He never realized that most of the things are not Ranma fault, the fight he said Ranma didn't show up in was because he was last three days and Genma was the only who dragged Ranma away. His curse was Ranma's fault but Ranma agree to not tell anyone even if he sleeps in Akane's room. 

Then there was the Amazon's Shampoo who claims Ranma as her husband because of a law, and needs to kill his female side also because of the their law. Shampoo caused a lot of damage to the dojo and she starts to drug Ranma so she can claim her husband. Her great grandmother Cologne and Mousse showed up and opened a restaurant for them to stay in while Shampoo tried to get her husband. Cologne is probably a hundred and something years old, she hops on a stick and very good martial artist and knows a lot of spells. She helps Shampoo drug Ranma and think of plans to get Ranma to be Shampoo's husband. Mousse a blind hidden master of weapons, who love Shampoo so he is after Ranma. 

Then it was Ranma's reunion with his fiancée Ukyou Kuonji, Ranma's friend showed up dressed like a boy. Her story was when they were small Genma engage her to Ranma and took her father's yatai and left Ukyou on the road. When she got back to her home her father made her live as a boy until she can get Ranma back. 

The great grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts Happosai another name for him pervert. The freaken pervert go around stealing girl panties with cause me, Ranma and Akane to go after him and stop him because Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome are scared. 

Cologne challenged Ranma a month ago again and almost kept Ranma locked in his cursed form forever and with some pressure point she got me crippled for two month. That what Dr. Tofu said after examining my legs. I took a month learning to fight in a wheelchair and crutches. There were many times Akane got kidnapped and Ranma had to go save her. The finally battle was with Saffron they almost lost each other and the only good thing about it is they admit their feeling for each other. Last week there was another wedding disaster because of the extra invitation Nabiki send. At the same time I got crippled I lost contact with Haruka when her school blown up. The only good thing is I learned Bakusai tenketsu, Hiryuu shooten-ha, Amagurikien, some pressure points and how to control Ki. Makoto and I are getting along, still friends but I know it will change I just know it. 

There was a strange dream I had yesterday night about being a warrior and got memories back from my previous life. I am the reborn of Uranus knight from the Silver Millennium I got my Kaze flute back it has the sign of Uranus on it. I got my new destiny to find the princess and protect her and learn to control my power of dragons. Just today I found out that my left arm control water dragons and my right control fire dragons. There are five for water and five of fire, which I found are twins except they have opposite powers. The first two dragon is Nadare the dragon of fireball and its twin Mizu Nadare the dragon of Ice crystal. The next two dragons Mizu Saiha that gives me power to form a water blade and Saiha lets me form the fire blade. Both blades can be connected to the Kaze flute. The dragons of fire whip and ice chain are Homurika and Mizu Homurika. The Mizu Madoka and Madoka are shields of ice and fire that will only burn people with pure evil hearts and keeps any magic or Ki powers out like the silent wall. The last dragons are illusion dragons Mizu Rui and Rui. With the power to control dragons I can use and moves that take shape of the dragon by having the attack be absorbed by Kaze flute which also has the power of healing. 

In the Silver Millennium Uranus Knight was said to be the two strongest warrior Queen Serenity was the strongest but she didn't count because she's not a warrior. Saturn Knight was said to be the strongest warrior. 

Just today we decided to move to Juuban and live in Rei's temple for a while until Ranma and Akane can find another place. The purpose to move there other than getting me away so my legs can heal is so Ranma and Akane can sort out their feeling for each other and to give them a chance to start over again. < And so I can find the princess because Juuban is where the Sailor Senshi's are. > 

" Hey Kira, are you things packed we are leaving tomorrow morning. " Akane yelled from downstairs. 

" Yeah they're packed." I answered. 

" Okay, me and Ranma will come and help you down when dinner is ready." Akane said. 

" No it's okay I can get down myself." I replied.   
-----   
" So a new start which school are we going to?" asked Akane. 

" Juuban High." Ranma answered. 

" At least Nabiki made me metal crutches that can be attached to the wheelchair to make it easier for me to get up the stairs to Hikawa Shrine." I said while thinking of the princess now that I got all my memories back. 

" Kira so you want to go for a walk before going to the Hikawa Shrine." Akane asked. 

" Sure, Hey look." I said pointing to the park where nine girls in short skirts and a guy in tuxedo are fight some ugly creatures. 

By the look of the fight the creatures was winning Ranma and Akane ran up to help them since Akane improve a lot with her skill Ranma let her go with him. 

" I will go look around the neighbourhood and go to the shrine myself but I will leave our bags here because I can't carry them." I yelled to them and rolled behind the bushes where I can see the fight. I know the nine girls are the Senshi and the guy is Prince Endymion and one of the Senshi is the princess. 

" Uranus Knight Kaze Power!" I called as I lift my Kaze flute. 

When I finish to transform I had a white headband with the Uranus sign on it instead of a tiara. I had a white cape that's connected to a white vest with a white shirt under it. I had boots and wristband on both wrists with a blue dragon on the left one and a red dragon on the right one. After watching for a few minutes I can finally be sure that Sailor Moon is the princess. There are still five creatures left as I counted when Ranma and Akane killed one and the Senshi's kill another but they were starting to get tired. < Time for me to make my speech but first I can go in a wheelchair. > 

" I call upon the power of Rui illusion." I said as my right hand was covered with flame Rui came out and took shape of me and stand on top of a tree. 

"From out of darkness comes a light, from out of chaos comes a champion, to attack the innocent for your dark ambition can never be forgiven, judgments has been made and you are found wanted. In the name of Uranus Knight I will punish you!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell when everyone turned to Rui I attacked. 

" NADARE FIRE BALL, MIZU NADARE ICE CRYSTALS !!!!!!" I yelled. 

Then fireballs and crystals shot out of my hands and hit the creatures. At the same time Rui used its illusion to block the Senshi's, Ranma and Akane from seeing where the fireballs really came from. My attack killed two creatures and weakens the third one.   
-----   
" Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars yelled. 

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK." Sailor Moon said as she spinned around and launched the attack. 

" Moon dusted." Sailor Moon said as she walked towards the rest of the Senshi's. 

Ranma and Akane already left to look for Kira and take a walk around Juuban. The Senshi's walked towards Rui and asked the illusion Knight who is he. 

" I am the Uranus Knight from Silver Millennium reborn to protect the princess." said Kira from behind the bushes as Rui bowed to Sailor moon. 

The suddenly Sailor Jupiter jumped over to the bushes and grabbed the real Uranus Knight from her wheelchair and throw her to the others. < Why did I forget to tell Rui to make an illusion. > 

" Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked. 

" Uranus Knight." she answered. 

" If you are Uranus Knight then who's that." Sailor Mars asked as she pointed to Rui. 

" That is Rui the fire dragon of illusion." Uranus Knight answered from the ground. 

" Why did you send an illusion out an not yourself?" asked Sailor Neptune. 

" Because I am temporary crippled for one month because of a fight with a master pressure point Amazon." Uranus Knight said as she tries to get up from the ground. " That's why I used Rui, I don't want to be a target for the creatures." Then Uranus Knight spotted Sailor Pluto. " Hey PLUTO HELP ME UP HERE !!!!! I am sure you know I am not lying." Uranus Knight yelled. 

With that Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus helped her up and Rui got her wheelchair and help Uranus Knight back to her wheelchair. 

" Why don't we go somewhere else and talk." Uranus Knight said. " Where do you usually go?" she asked. 

" We go to Sailor Mars's place." Sailor Moon answered. 

" Okay Mars think of that place and concentrate on it." Uranus Knight said as she put her hand on Mars arm " URANUS TELEPORT!" within seconds they were at the Hikawa Shrine. " Hikawa shrin…e Sailor Mars is Rei Hino." said Uranus Knight a little shock and surprised. 

" Who are you and why do you know who I am?" Sailor Mars asked as she detransformed. 

" I think I know who the rest of the inner Senshi's are." Uranus Knight said. " Who are you?" asked Sailor Uranus. 

" Kira Tenoh" she said as she detransformed. The Senshi's all shared surprised except Sailor Pluto who already know Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn who don't know who Kira Tenoh is. 

" Ki.. Kira?" muttered Sailor Uranus. Kira looked at her as she detransformed 

. " Haruka." Kira whispered. " Haruka?" Kira said again louder enough for the other Senshi's to hear. All the Senshi's stared in confusion except Pluto. 

" What's going on?" asked Hotaru when she finishes detransforming while Haruka went up to give Kira a hug. 

" I missed you," Haruka said. 

"I lost contact with you when your school blew up." said Kira close to tears. 

" Haruka what's going on?" asked Michiru as she detransformed. 

" Michiru this is my sister I told you about," answered Haruka as the rest detransformed. 

" Kira is Haruka's sister." The group said surprised excluding Setsuna. 

" Are you going to introduce me to you your friends." Kira asked. 

" This is our princess Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino." 

" Usagi the princess who would have though she be princess." Kira joked. 

" Mamoru Chiba Tuxedo Mask the prince." Haruka continued. 

" So he's cape boy." Kira said as she smiles. 

" Michiru Kaioh Sailor Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe Sailor Saturn and I think you said you know the rest of them right." Haruka said. 

" Yeah, I am Kira Tenoh, Haruka's sister, student of the Anything Goes school and also known as Uranus Knight." Kira introduced herself. " Ranma and Akane are almost here." 

" How do you know Ami's detector hasn't go off yet?" Rei said as the detector went off. 

" Because I can't sense their chi's but it takes to much Ki to keep it up." Kira answered, " but I thought that since we are talking here I don't want any one to hear us and I didn't know Ami has a detector." 

" Kira why don't you stay with us, we got an extra room and Rei's temple is getting crowded." Haruka suggested. 

" Okay, I'll tell Ranma and Akane." 

" Hey, Kira." Ranma yelled from the top of the stairs. 

" Hello." Akane greeted, " Who's your friend's Rei." 

" This is Haruka Tenoh Kira's sister, Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna Meioh and Mamoru Chiba Usagi's boyfriend." Rei Introduce them to Akane and Ranma. 

" Nice to meet you, I am Akane Tendo heir of the Tendo Anything Goes school." Akane said. 

" I am Ranma Saotome heir of the Saotome Anything Goes School." Ranma said. 

" Ranma is Akane's fiancée." Kira said. 

" Fiancée aren't you a little young for that?" asked Michiru. 

" It's not our fault our father arrange this in the honor of the Tendo and Saotome family." Akane replied. 

" And also to unite the two school's." Ranma added. 

" It's not like you don't like each other, everyone saw that in the fight with Saffron, Ranma choose you instead of his other fiancée's." Kira added. < Hehehehe > 

" Other fiancée's" the group echoed. 

" KIRA YOU DEAD." Akane shouted and pulled out her hammer. 

" Akane I was just joking. Ranma help me." Said Kira as she unhooked her crutches. 

" Sorry can't do that don' t want a ride across Juuban your joke included me in it." Ranma said. 

" HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haruka shouted running to help her sister but Ranma blocked her way, " HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! AKANE'S GOING TO HURT KIRA." 

" I wouldn't said that, I am sure Kira's going to but ok." Said Ranma. 

" No Akane put your hammer away." Kira pleaded. 

Akane ran forward and swing her hammer at Kira but Kira dodged all her attack. 

" Unbelievable, Kira can support herself so long with the crutches and dodged all the attacks." Ami said. 

" She's even faster than Haruka-Papa." Hotaru commented. 

" I told you she didn't have eight year of training for nothing and don't forget she is a student of both school but Akane only knows the Tendo style." Ranma said. 

The fight was over when Kira jump back in her wheelchair and disarmed Akane by hitting her hand with her crutches.   
-----   
We all went inside the temple to get to know each other. Ranma manage to avoid being hit by Akane for some reasons. I would think it was because no said anything about food so Akane can't volunteer to cook and Ranma can't say anything about her cook. Also I had to elbow Ranma in the ribs a few time to stop him from saying anything stupid that earns him a whack in the head or a trip on Akane Airways. 

" Ranma I am going to stay with Haruka is that okay with you?" I asked. 

" Sure." Ranma said as he sipped his tea, " if you still interested in morning practice be here at 6:00." 

" I'll remember that. Maybe some of you would like some training come at 6:00 I am sure Ranma with be happy to train you guys." I suggested.   
-----   
" Bye people C-ya tomorrow." I yelled as I went down the stairs. < I can't wait to get rid of this crutches just one month to go > Kira thought as she went to Haruka's car.   
*****   
Author's notes- 

Chapter 4 kind of took me longer than I thought and since I am back in school now I think the next chapter would take me even longer to get out but I will try my best to get it out as fast as I can. Remember to send me some comments or reviews Please remember REVIEWS. THANKS a lot for people who wrote me a review. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter be done.I fixed chapter 3 ^_~ 

Chapter 05: The Unexpected   
An unexpected person shows up at Juuban High and followed by other people that gives the Senshi's a hard time. 

Jan 14/01   
Kirameku@sailorjupiter.com 


	5. Uranus Knight 5 - The Unexpected

Uranus Knight   
Ranma/Sailor moon Crossover 

Chapter 05: The Unexpected 

Feb 03/01   
By: Kira T. Sky Aurora 

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. My purpose is to honour these creators and their works. No infringement intended.   
*****   
" Good morning Hotaru." I said as I met her in the halls. 

" Kira onne-chan." Hotaru greeted. 

Yesterday night we all agree that Hotaru will call me sister because I refuse to be called papa or mama. The main reason was because Hotaru is only a few years younger then me so calling me papa or mama makes me sound old. As I went down stairs to the breakfast table I saw Haruka and Michiru already enjoy their breakfast even though you could see they don't like waking up so early. After breakfast we went to the Hikawa Shrine. When we go there we saw Akane and Ranma already doing their kata so I joined them and told Rei, Haruka, Makoto, Michiru and Hotaru to warm up. When we finish our warm up Ranma went to help everyone else while Akane and me spar. 

" Okay we should get ready for school now or we will be late." Rei told everyone. 

Haruka droved Hotaru to school while everyone else walked to Juuban High. I was wearing my usual white shirt and pants combo and Ranma also wored his usual the red and blank Chinese shirt and pants but Akane was wearing a Juuban uniform like everyone else except Haruka she had a male uniform. Me and Ranma wasn't wearing a uniform because we got a note written but Dr.Tofu saying that because of special condition we can't wear a uniform.   
----- 

"Today we have three new students." The teacher said as we walked in to the room and then girls all stared at Ranma and Kira and started daydreaming. 

" My name is Akane Tendo, I am the heir of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial arts." I introduced as we stand in front of the class. 

" I am Ranma Saotome, the heir of the Saotome Anything Goes Martial arts." Ranma said. 

" I am Kira Tenoh." Kira said. 

Then we were assigned our desk and because Kira's wheelchair can't get through the rolls of desk she left her wheel chair in the corner of the room and grab her crutches. The students were surprise to see Kira strength. I was seated next to Ami and Ranma was seated next to me on the other side. Kira was seated behind Makoto and next to the window. As the class went on Kira and Ranma both drifted of farther and farther away in their thoughts. Once the bell rang for lunch Kira and Ranma were the first out of the room then it was Usagi who woke up when the bell rang. Even with crutches Kira's speed was unbelievable for someone crippled, her speed matches mine or maybe even faster.   
-----   
We were heading home when our communicator went off and Minako appeared on the screen. 

" We need help." She saw then she disappear. 

We ran into a near by alley and transformed. 

" Uranus Knight Kaze Power." 

" Uranus Planet Power Make up." 

" Neptune Planet Power Make up." 

" URANUS TELEPORT!" 

When we got there Mars and Venus were on the ground and Mars looked like she had a broken arm, Venus looked like she had a broken arm and twisted her ankle. Mercury was out on the ground and Jupiter is the only one left standing. They all have many bruises and cuts all over their body. 

" WORLD SHAKING!" it hit the creatures back, away from the injured senshi's. 

" Invited by a new age, Sailor Uranus, acting as beauty." 

" Invited by a new age, Sailor Neptune acting as elegant." 

" NADARE FIREBALL!!! MIZU NADARE ICE CRYSTALS!!!" I called from behind the bushes. 

" WORLD SHAKING!" 

" DEEP SUBMERGES!" 

Our attacks killed one of the creature but the other one seems to be stronger then the other. Then Sailor Moon, Ranma and Akane showed up and caught the creature's attention. 

" MOKO TAKABISHA!" 

" MALLET SAMA BLAST!" 

At the same time the creature throw a blast of energy at Ranma and Akane. The energy blast was too fast for Ranma and Akane to dodge so they took the hit. 

" Sailor Moon!" called Uranus. 

I turn to see if Ranma and Akane are okay. I saw the sign of Mercury and Saturn on their forehead then the sign faded. 

" MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" 

" Are you all right?" asked Sailor Moon as Sailor Neptune and Uranus went to help Sailor Venus and the now awaked Sailor Mercury. 

" We are fine." Akane replied. 

" Thank you for your help." Sailor Moon said. 

" You don't need to thank us… Usagi." Ranma said after he studies the rest of the senshi's. 

" I think you go the wrong person." Sailor Moon said as the rest of the senshi walked closer to her side. 

" No we didn't I can feel your chi and how many blond have that hair style Meatball Head. 

" Lets go back to the Hikawa Shrine." I said as she came out from behind the bushes. 

" Everybody hold on." I said, " URANUS TELEPORT!" 

" Okay since Ranma knows who we are we might as well introduce ourselves." Sailor Mars said. 

" Call Setsuna and tell her to bring Hotaru." I said to Sailor Neptune. 

" Okay I will introduced myself first I am Sailor Moon also known as Usagi Tsukino." She said as she detransformed. 

" I am Sailor Mercury also known as Ami Mizuno." Sailor Mercury said then detransformed. 

" I am Sailor Venus also known as Minako Aino." 

" I am Sailor Mars also known as Rei Hino." 

" I am Sailor Jupiter also known as Makoto Kino." 

" Sailor Neptune also known as Michiru Kaioh." 

" Sailor Uranus also known as Haruka Tenoh." They all said one by one and detransformed. 

Then Setsuna and Hotaru arrived. Setsuna know what was happening so she introduced herself. 

" I am Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and also the time guardian." Setsuna said then Hotaru found what Setsuna did. 

" I am Hotaru Tomoe also known as Sailor Saturn." 

" Who's Uranus Knight?" asked Ranma. 

" You didn't know?" asked Ami a bit confused. 

" He can't read my Chi I did something I prevent people reading it." I smiled and reply. 

" Let me introduce myself I am Uranus Knight also known as Kira Tenoh." I said then detransformed. 

" KIRA!! " Akane shouted. 

" Hotaru go check on Rei and Minako." I said. 

" Did anyone notice the Mercury and Saturn sign that appeared on Akane and Ranma's forehead when they were hit by the creature's energy." I asked. 

" What sign?" asked Ranma. 

" What does that mean." Akane asked. 

" I think it means they are the other Knights and I think danger is coming so all of the Knights that were reborn are waking one by one." I answered. 

" Ranma, Akane I will give you back your memories of your past." I said 

Then I transformed and took out my flute and point it at Ranma and Akane. 

" Kaze Power let them remember their past." I said then there was a flash of bright light coming from the flute. 

Ranma and Akane collapsed to their knees from the overwhelming memories. Then they slowly got up and faced everyone and turned to Usagi they got on one knee and bowed to Usagi. 

" Princess Serenity we are here to protect you we are the Knights of the Silver Millennium." They said together. 

" I am Mercury Knight," said Akane. 

" I am Saturn Knight," said Ranma. 

" Mizu Mallet." Akane called, as a metal hammer appeared one end of the hammer is flat and the other end points out it has the mercury sign on it. 

" Mercury Knight Mizu Power." 

After a flash of light Akane was wearing dark blue pants and shirt. She had blue boots and wrist guard like Uranus Knight's but it had nothing on it. There was also a cape that was connected to the shoulder guards that holds the chest guard that had the Mercury sign on it. Mercury also had a blue headband with the Mercury sign on it. 

" Chikyuu scythe." Ranma called, as a scythe appeared on Ranma's hand it is as long as the Silent Glaive. 

" Saturn Knight Chikyuu Power." 

When the light faded Ranma was wearing a purple headband with the Saturn sign on it. He had a dark purple cape that's connected to a purple vest with a dark purple shirt under it and he had dark purple pants, boots and wrist guard. There was the Saturn sign on the left upper corner of the purple vest like Uranus Knights but hers had the Uranus sign instead.   
-----   
A few weeks passed and creatures continued to show up but we had no trouble with them. Kira can walk without her crutches but she still want to go around in her wheelchair for awhile until today because she would get her first PE class in months. When Kira went into the changing room to change the girls were all disappointed. Our PE class is a spilt class so Haruka and Michiru are also in it along with the others Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami, Kira and me. The first thing the teacher do was made us run 3 laps around the field and once it started the class was amazed. Haruka and Kira were racing each other for first at the end the order was Kira, Haruka, me, Michiru, Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Ami then other girls in our class. At lunch I found Kira and Ranma sitting under the trees already eating their lunches. Makoto, Ami, Haruka and Michiru joined us shortly after I started on my lunch. We were chatting with each other when suddenly we heard screaming from the school. We got up and ran towards the screaming.   
-----   
Ranma was the first to notice the screaming was coming from the girls changing room. Akane, Makoto Michiru and Ami ran in the changing room to see what happened. The rest of us stayed out side and wait for the others to come out. Kira and Ranma could feel there was something with a very high chi level in the changing room. Then Kira realized something she add the thing together, high chi level, in the girls changing room and girls are screaming and running out of the changing room. 

" Ranma, Akane and Makoto might be in trouble and they need help." Kira said as she headed towards the changing room. 

" I stay here and wait for it to come out." Ranma said. 

" I am coming with you," then Haruka ran to the changing room after Kira.   
-----   
Akane, Makoto, Michiru and Ami ran in the changing room and the first thing they saw was some red dwarf jumping around groping girl, flipping over skirts and grabbing panties. 

" Happosai!!" Akane yelled as she recognized him right away. 

" Who's Happosai," asked Makoto as she got into a fighting position. 

" Akane you've come to see me." Happosai said while attempting to grope Akane. 

" Wow look all theses beauties." Happosai said then turn the look at Makoto and Michiru. 

Kira and Haruka ran in just as Happosai groped Makoto and Michiru. Immediately Akane, Makoto, Michiru attacked Happosai. Kira ran and punched Happosai to the ground as Haruka stomped on him then Kira grabbed him and throw him outside to where Ranma was waiting. Kira and Haruka helped Ami check to see if everyone was okay. 

" Akane go help Ranma he needs help." Kira told Akane. 

" All of you stay out of the fight except Haruka and stay away from Happosai." Kira said. 

" Why can't we fight are you saying we are not good enough." Makoto questioned Kira. 

" If I compare you to Happosai then it is yes, he is the grand master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts and also because you are wearing a skirt." Kira tried to explain. 

" What does wearing a skirt got to do with fighting." Michiru asked. 

" Nothing, but to Happosai it is different, Happosai get energy from grope panties and all those perverted stuff so if you are wearing a skirt he can look up your skirt and heal himself." Kira said. 

" So you are saying is because Haruka is not wearing a shirt, Happosai have lesser chance of healing except if he gropes her." Ami said. 

" Yes." 

" But what about Akane? She's wearing a skirt," Makoto asked. 

" Akane has experience facing Happosai a few times and she and Ranma might have a few tricks on handling that pervert." Kira answer as she went out side to help Ranma.   
-----   
When I got out side I saw Happosai grabbed a bucket of water so I ran back into the changing room to fill a bucket of hot water. I got back just in time as Happosai splash Ranma with cold water I dumped the hot water in Ranma so he can avoid changing. 

" How dare you Kira HAPPO DAIKRIN!!!" Happosai threw them at me but I dodge them and Akane batted them back to Happosai with her mallet. 

" BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!" 

" HIRYUU SHOOTEN-HA!!" 

" MALLET SAMA BLAST!!" 

Ranma, Akane and I threw our Ki blast at Happosai at the same time and send him flying in the air to some other place. 

" That should keep him away for a while." I said. 

" RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!" someone yelled. 

I turned around and saw who I was expecting Ryoga. 

" So Ryoga what brings you here." Ranma said trying to be nice. 

" DIE RANMA!!" with that Ryoga started swinging his heavy umbrella at Ranma. 

" Ryoga stop attacking Ranma." I said as I stepped in between them. 

" WHY HE MADE ME LIFE HELL!!!" Ryoga yell. 

" What if he cure you direction problem so you wouldn't get lost but don't have your hopes to high because it might not work." I told him. 

" I agree." Ryoga said after he though about it. 

" Ok give us sometime to arrange it, it wouldn't take longer than 2 weeks." I said. 

" Fine, if Ranma can get rid of my direction problem that would pay for all the other things he did to me." Ryoga said. 

" Ryoga why don't you stay here in Juuban so you don't get lost when we found a way to cure you." Ranma suggested. 

" But where will he stay?" Akane pointed out. 

" Why do we introduced him to our friends then decide." I answered.   
*****   
Author's notes- 

This is Chapter 5 well I think it is taking me longer and longer to get a chapter out. My teachers are giving me a lot of homework. If you didn't know Kaze= wind Mizu= water and Chikyuu = earth that's want my translator said. Also Kira doesn't know the Moko Takabisha yet maybe she will learn it later. Akane only know mallet sama blast and she is close to learning other Ki attack's. PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE!!! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out. 

Chapter 06: The Unexpected Continues   
More people show up at Juuban High along with new Knights. 

Feb 18/01   
Kirameku@sailorjupiter.com


End file.
